The 13 Masters
The 13 Masters The 13 are the grand masters of the Sabian Order. The ranks include three Blood-Masters, three, Soul-Masters, and three True-Masters as well as the Grand Master. During Sabian's Exile from the Material World, and the formation of the Duelos branch of the Order the number of master has slightly changed. Both the Duelos and Aeulos branches has its own 13, so the true number of masters in the World would be 26. In this case it would be counting Saba and Saxa as the Grand-Master of their respective Branch. With the Return of Sabian, his rank has been reinstated as the Eldritch, the Title of Grand-Master has been for the foreseeable future suspended. Blood-Masters The Blood-Masters are the martial lords of the Sabian Order, masters of combat and battle. While trained in some magic they're mostly warriors whose spells are only utilitarian and supportive not combat. Notable Characters * Blood Master Arvest Male - Carkmen * Blood Master Zukon Male - Ebohesan (Yazuu) * Blood Master Justinian Male - Parsican * Blood Master Vellis Female - Arvelkain Deceased * Blood Master Petroclys Male - Meroian Soul-Masters The Soul-Masters are the Arcane lords of the Sabian Order, masters of spell and magic. While trained in some combat they're mostly mages whose spells are both combative and medicinal. Notable Characters * Soul Master Maybel Female - Triskaian * Soul Master Mavis Male - Sarnis * Soul Master Pem Female - Volvoyin * Soul Master Faboro Male - Ewryneese Deceased * Soul Master Shiro Male - Vosk True-Masters The True-Masters are the Ultimate lords of the Sabian Order, masters of battle and spell. Trained in combat and magic they're battlemages whose spells are both combative, medicinal, utilitarian and supportive. Notable Characters * True Master Rab Male - Selvak (Eshilon) * True Master Urek'zal Male - A'vkian * True Master Gely Female - Estalian * True Master Nyonya Female - Meriwesian Deceased * True Master Rubka Female - Sarn The High-Masters Each Branch of the Masters has a leader, the High-Master. These are the greatest of their respective field and represent their branch on the council. The High Master of the Blood-Masters is the High Warrior. The High Master of the Soul-Masters is the High Teacher. The High Master of the True-Masters is the High Master. Notable Characters * High Warrior Zhǔ N/A - Eidran Dragonoid * High Teacher Dominus Male - Triskaian * High Master Dhuan M - Doathraesen The Grand-Master The Grand Master of the Sabian Order is the Eldest of the Masters and the Greatest in the order, Hand picked by Sabian to be his second in command, in the event that Eldritch Sabian is unavailable then the Grand Master takes the role as commander of the order. After Eldritch Sabian was sealed away, some of the masters considered removing the role of Eldritch and having the Grand Master be a democratically chosen position, but the Children of Sabian, Saba and Saxa were ordained by the Eldritch one as his successors.